1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting devices in which an electrode for supplying current to a semiconductor layer light-emitting device is formed on lower surface of a substrate, and methods of manufacturing the light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED) has a junction structure between a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor. Such a light-emitting device may be classified into a horizontal light-emitting device and a vertical light-emitting device according to a position of an electrode connected to a semiconductor layer.
Since a horizontal light-emitting device forms an electrode by removing a part of a light-emitting area, luminous efficiency may be reduced. Also, since a horizontal light-emitting device requires wire bonding, a wire may be short-circuited due to heat generated in the horizontal light-emitting device.
In general, in a semiconductor light-emitting device, a conductive substrate is disposed under a semiconductor layer, an electrode is disposed on another semiconductor layer, and wire bonding is performed. Since the electrode has a size large enough for current spreading, light extraction may be limited. Since light is absorbed by the electrode, luminous efficiency may be reduced. Also, wire bonding for supplying current to the electrode is required.